a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a registration and connection method for a car apparatus and a mobile apparatus, and more particularly to a registration and connection method by which the functions of the car apparatus and the mobile apparatus can be combined that the mobile apparatus can be used freely, the car apparatus can be managed by an agency (can be an auto dealer), the functions of the car apparatus and the mobile apparatus can be combined after pairing the two apparatuses, and a notice or an advertisement of the agency (can be an auto dealer) can be displayed on the car apparatus and the mobile apparatus.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As the prevalence of smart phones, BLUETOOTH or Wi-Fi (wireless technology standard) is often used as a connection interface to connect an on-board host (or car apparatus) with the smart phone, acting as hands-free or playing music.
Due to the flourishing of wireless networks and mobile apparatuses, it has been very common to install a dedicated application on a smart phone to increase functions or to connect with other apparatuses. In addition, a dedicated application for connecting the car apparatus to the smart phone is also developed, allowing a registered auto dealer to transmit an advertisement or a message of notification to a registered car apparatus and a mobile apparatus which pairs with the car apparatus.
Accordingly, the car communication is used widely, and related technologies can be referred to in the patents of TW 1260132, TW 11375453, TW 11378222, TW M455303, TW M455307 and TW Publication No. 201335846A1, wherein the most typical technology is the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201335846A1 (as shown in FIG. 1). This prior art discloses a method, handheld electronic apparatus and car system for activating an application. In the method for activating the application, when the handheld electronic apparatus is connected to the car apparatus (step S205), the handheld electronic apparatus obtains identification information from the car apparatus (step S210). The car apparatus is coupled to a power connection unit of the car. After obtaining the identification information, the handheld electronic apparatus automatically activates an application corresponding to the identification information (step S215). The prior art can increase the applicability of electronic products. However, it cannot provide the management of the auto dealer through a registration mechanism, nor can transmit the identification information to a network server. Therefore, the car apparatus and the mobile apparatus cannot be combined together, allowing the notice or advertisement of the agency auto dealer to be displayed on the car apparatus and the mobile apparatus after pairing the two apparatuses, which results in that a car owner will not be able to receive some important messages, such as a notice of periodical maintenance, a special discount notice or an emergency notice of recall due to a defect in the car manufacturer, when necessary.